Two is Company, Three is Love
by Sapphirefox2012
Summary: Steve is a relationship with Bruce, and Tony. Things were going well, until the day Steve was dreading. That the two scientist who have more in common start to be with each other move and ignore Steve. What will our dear cap. do...read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or Marvel Characters…if I did would be living in the lap of luxury.**

**Characters are a bit OC, oh and**

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH! MAN ON MAN ACTION!**

Two is company Three is love

He knew it would happen on day. No matter how many times they would reassure him that they would stay together, this was bound to happen.

They forgot him.

They had an unconventional relationship, but it worked. Dr. Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers the three most unlikely men to get into a relationship made it work. It started like any other romance, with sexual tension getting stronger each day. Pepper knew of Tony's obsession, and was okay with it.

It wasn't until Clint got fed up with the tense atmosphere and finally shouted at them during a mission "WILL YOU GUYS JUST FIND A ROOM AND JUST FUCK ALREADY!"

To say the least that is exactly what they did, and so started their little threesome. Despite their many differences: Tony's ego, Bruce's altar ego, and Steve's super strength and naivety, they made it work.

Steve being the most insecure, since the whole being with two men was completely new, and for the fact he didn't really know men with men was more common in this era.

Unbeknownst to the two doctors Steve was madly and hopelessly in love with both, and yet right before his eyes his heart is breaking.

'Alone in bed again, surely they can't be still working on the tower project?'

For the past 2 weeks their bed has only seen one occupant, one very sad and lonely occupant.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Master Steve?"

"Where are Bruce and Tony? Are they in the lab again?"

"Yes Master Steve, would you like me to interrupt them and send them your way?"

Steve sighed, "No it's fine, I will go to them…"

He got up from the large lonely bed, and headed toward Tony's lab. Having done so many times he body on autopilot. Finally reaching the lab he immediately heard ragged breathing

"Uh…oh God!...Umph! Harder Bruce!"

"Uh… Al-Almost th-there Tony!"

Steve just stood there, hearing their labored breathing, and sweat soaked flesh slapping against each other. He could see it…love…. he could see it in their eyes. If it weren't for his heart cracking he would be turned on by the show. Seeing Tony's toned tanned body, and Bruce's firm back moving in a dance as old a time, and yet he wasn't. He couldn't…not when he so desperately wanted to be apart of the dance. Steve looked down at the floor when it hit him, it was a dance…'And a dance only had two people…not three.' Steve looked up in time to see the two doctors reach their climax.

"Uh…BRUCE!"

"Toony…uh…"

As they two came down from their high, they looked into each other's eyes. And said the three words that Steve so desperately wanted to hear them.

"I love you Tony"

Tony smiled, "I love you too Bruce, so much"

A lump started in Steve's throat, when the words were said and a kiss they shared was filled with love.

'They don't need me….'

He couldn't watch them anymore; he pressed one of the buttons to take him back to the bedroom. Steve fell on to big lonely bed and curled up in the middle hugging the blankets around him. The blankets smelled like Tony and Bruce. He just needed something. For the first time in a long time Steve Rogers aka Captain America cried to sleep.

Next Day…

Steve woke up feeling groggy and gritty. 'Probably from my crying…jeez what am I a girl' He noticed that the doctors never made to bed.

"Probably slept on the couch together…"

Steve shook his head and went to take a shower, to wash way the tears. He didn't want them to ask question. As he stepped under the scorching water, he though about his lovers.

'Can't really call them my lovers since we haven't made love in 2 weeks…maybe I should leave…no, I can tough this out…I mean maybe they are just really busy. Maybe after their done they will start coming back to bed'

With a new resolve he washed himself, brushed his teeth, and went down to the kitchen to greet his lovers.

****KITCHEN****

"Hey guys"

Both doctors looked up and smiled,

"Good morning Cap!" Tony's usual way of greeting Steve, it usually had a kiss at the end, but Steve shook it off.

Bruce smiled around his coffee, "Moring Steve. Sleep well?"

Steve tensed a little, debated on if he should tell them, he opted not too, "Yeah, I slept ok, did you guys come to bed? I miss you both."

Tony shook his head, "Nope, sorry Cap. We were working on new upgrades for the Tower we lost track of time"

Bruce shook his head, "Yeah and of course Tony got bored fast, and you know what a bored Tony is…"

Tony smirked, "Hey! I didn't hear you complaining about me being bored, seems like you were bored right with me."

Steve gave a strained smile, a little hurt that they didn't mention his **I miss you**. "So what are you guys doing today? I was wondering if you wanted to a movie later. You know popcorn, soda, and good amount of cuddling?"

The doctors looked at each other then Steve, and both frowned sadly, "Sorry sweetheart, but we need to finish this project, we've got some great ideas and I want to get it done as soon as possible." Tony shook his head sadly. Bruce piped in "But as soon as we are done we will make it a date yeah? I could use some down time."

Steve smiled sadly, "Alright…but as soon as your done we have a date?"

Both nodded smiled, each giving Steve a kiss on the cheek as they got up and left to the lab. So Steve waited until they finished.

And waited. And waited…. and waited. Two more weeks of lonely nights, two more weeks to see them working, and making love, two more week of his heart breaking. 'I don't think I will have a heart left if I keep this up.' he thought sadly.

***Down in the lab***

"Hey Tony?" Bruce called out as he started to button up his pants

"What is it sweetheart" Tony very content to finish his work naked, turned and looked at his lover.

"Don't you think we should spend time with Steve? I mean we have been down here for about 4 weeks, and left him in bed alone. We really haven't been paying attention to Steve at all? I miss him in our love making."

Tony sighed and walked over to his lover and put his arms around his neck, "I know, I miss him too, but I think he understands. I mean he would've brought it up by now if he felt neglected, I mean its Cap. He loves to share his feelings."

Bruce sighed, "Yeah but I can't help but feel bad. Even the 'other guy' is feeling restless without Steve."

Tony smirked in amusement. Finding humor in the fact that 'The Hulk' love Steve. He shook his head and kissed Bruce.

"Well I just finished up with the last renovation plans, so why don't we surprise our sexy captain tomorrow evening with a nice home cooked dinner and a movie?

Bruce smiled, and kissed him back, "Sound like a date."

****Another week later****

Steve was heading toward the Kitchen to fix him a TV dinner since he didn't need to cook for two other people anymore since they were so busy. 'Maybe I should just leave…they obviously have more in common, and they spend all day together anyway…. no I can work this out…they are just…b—b—busy…' his thoughts trailed of as he looked at the dining table.

In front of him was a candle lit dinner set for three. With pasta, bread, two glasses of wine, and root beer.

Steve stared wide eyed, "Wh-what? What's this?" He jumped when he felt two pair of arms wrap around his waist and torso.

"We promised a date when we finished didn't we?" Tony asked huskily in his ear.

"And we always keep our promises" Bruce kissed his cheek. Steve felt his eyes water, "I.I thought you guys would've forgotten by now… I soo happy right now!"

The two doctors smiled and led their captain to his seat and the sat in their own, and their dinner commenced.

Steve smiled, 'See…I just needed to tough it out, the wouldn't have forgotten me.'

No soon had the feeling of contentment settled that it disappeared. '…. They forgot about me again…' The two doctors started talking about science and mechanics that just flew over Steve's head. At first they included him, asking him questions, like how he was doing, what has he been up too, but when Steve asked them about the renovations on Stark tower they forgot him again. And it was painfully obvious that Steve didn't fit in the picture. Soon dinner was finished and they head off to Tony's private theater. Bruce had picked 'Dead Silence', what better then a scary movie to get couples to cuddle.

The three men sat down to cuddle and watch the film, with Tony in the middle and Steve and Bruce guarding him from the sides. As the movie started playing, Steve noticed Bruce and Tony cuddling closer and closer until Tony was practically in Bruce's lap. Steve scooted over next to Bruce and put his arm around his shoulders, to feel that he at least belonged…but…for a date this was probably the loneliest date that Steve had ever been on.

*****Next Week*****

Steve was tired, so very tired, and lonely. He never felt so alone, not even when he woke up from his frozen slumber. The other two tried to include him, but along the way they just ended up being the two of them. Steve tried to be apart of the group, but when he tried to ask if they needed help down in the lab they just looked at him funny and stated that he could barely work a cell phone, much less Tony's technology. That hurt Steve deeply, the two doctors didn't mean anything by it, they were joking, but for Steve…it felt like a rejection.

The other members of the Avengers started to notice it too. They would notice how their lead would stand in the background when the other two were around, or when they would go out together to have some team bonding time. Especially today, when they all decided to go out to lunch, Bruce and Tony were talking adamantly with Thor about their break through with the Loki's spear, and that the tessaract might have controlled his mind during his short reign of terror. But, Thor also noticed the lack of contribution from the Captain, or that the two scientists didn't seem to notices how sad their Captain was.

Clint leaned over to Natasha and whispered, "I thought Big Green, Stark and Cap were in a relationship together? When did they break up?"

Natasha looked over at Steve and could see the sadness and hopelessness in his eyes, she could practically feel it. "I don't think they did…"

The archer looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Really? Are you sure because if sure seems like it." Natasha shook her head and elbowed Clint causing him to sit up with a pained wince.

After lunch they all headed toward Stark tower, Fury called a meeting about a new mission involving another piece of the tessaract. After the meeting the Avengers hung around for a little bit to still catch up with each other. Natasha looked around and notices their leader was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey? Where did Steve go?"

Bruce and Tony looked around, Tony shrugged "He is probably on the balcony sketching, he loves the scenery." Bruce smiled fondly, "Yeah, if he wasn't such a great leader he could be a great artist his art is amazing."

Tony pouted, "Aww, what about my art."

Bruce snorted, "Yeah if you can drawing like a second grader art, then sure it's great" They others laughed as Tony pouted at the insult. Not that he would ever admit to pouting.

Natasha shook her head and headed toward the balcony, sure enough there was Steve, sitting out there alone, with a suitcase. Natasha stopped, 'Wait…. suitcase?'

"Hello Steve? Are you alright?"

The tall blonde jumped and turned around, "Oh… gosh Natasha you startled me…um yeah I'm okay I guess…' he sighed at turned back to the look at the skyline. Natasha raised a brow "Okay spill. What is going on between you three? I thought things were going well?"

Steve snorted sarcastically, "Oh yeah…things are going great. I mean with them never having time for me, always spending time in the labs and ignoring me on dates… yes things are going splendid" Natasha cocked her head, "Surely it can't be that bad? I mean they lov-.."

Steve stood up quickly, "Don't….just don't…they don't love me, the love each other. Natasha, I have had sex in a month…a month! And with Tony Stark that is saying something…But they sure have been going at it to compensate for me not being there, " he flopped down on the seat and but his hands to his eyes, trying to stop the tears, "I saw them having sex, on night…" Natasha nodded not a all uncomfortable listening about the trio's sex life, or lack their of in the captains case.

"They said three words that I have been waiting for, for so long…." Steve laughed, Natasha's chest tightened at the sadness from. 'How could the other two not notice?'

Steve looked at Natasha, "The last date we went on, I never felt so lonely in my life…I felt like I was the pathetic friend that had no date and just bummed on their date…I can't take it anymore…I-I'm leaving."

The black widow looked at the captain sharply, "What? Where will you go? We have a mission? Aren't you going to talk to them at least?"

Steve smiled sadly, "No, they will probably not even notice I'm gone, the mission isn't for another 3 weeks, plenty of time for me to find another place. Oh and I'm so sorry."

She looked at Steve confused, "Sorry for what-", she never finished as Steve had hit the back of her head knocking her out cold. "Thank god for super strength, I'm so sorry Natasha, but I can't let you tell them until I'm long gone. I will see you in 3 weeks." With that the Captain gently laid Natasha on one of Tony's patio furniture. He grabbed his bag, and went to the elevator.

"Master Steve, are you going out? Would you like me to inform Master Stark?"

"No…please JARVIS, don't tell the other that I left…I…I want some time alone, please", Steve didn't know if begging the AI would work, but he had to try.

"As you wish Master Steve, and I must apologize on Master Stark and Master Bruce's behavior, it is unacceptable. Have good day Master Steve, hope you come to visit Stark Tower soon"

Steve nodded sadly, as the elevator dinged he stepped out, and set out to find a new place to live…alone.

******Two hours later*****

"Natasha!Natasha, come on it's late, lets go…NATASHA!"

Clint started to worry since Natasha hadn't come back from looking for the Captain, he figured that they were having a long heart to heart talk. What he didn't expect was to find her unconscious. He gently shook her, and she left out a pained groan.

"Oow….damn he can pack a hit….and I don't think he but his all into it….ouch"

Clint started to check for other wounds, when she snapped at him, "I'm fine! Would you quit fussing!"

Clint growled, "No I will not quit, I just found you knocked out cold, and I want to kill the son of a bitch who did it!"

She shook her head, "It was Steve… he…"

"WHAT! Why would he do that? What did you say to him? Where is he? I'll kill him!"

Natasha sighed, "NO you big cute idiot! He knocked me out because he didn't want me to tell Stark and Banner that he was leaving!"

Clint stopped, "You think I'm cute?...wait WHAT! What do you mean leaving?"

Natasha dropped her head in her hands, "Uh…men…you're lucky your cute….He left because of…."

"Who left?"

She growled, tired of having someone interrupt her, but when she looked up at Stark, she became angry. Angry because they had ignored Steve, Angry because they didn't notice, Angry because they didn't seem to care he was gone, Angry because they broke Steve's heart.

"Who do you think left you idiot! Who is not here right now?! Hmm?!"

Stark looked at her, "Rude…oh wait where is ste—"

"Hey guys have you seen Steve? I can't find him anywhere?" Bruce interrupted.

Natasha snapped, "He left you idiots. He left because he didn't feel he was apart of the relationship you guys started. He felt lonely and neither of you dumbasses saw it!"

Tony scowled, "Now wait a minute, what do you mean he left? And we have not been ignoring him, we took him on a date…"

Natasha glared, "Yes, you took him on a date when?!"

Tony glared back, "We went on a day yester….no wait that was me and Bruce….it was three…no…" his glare wilted as he tried to remember the last time he and Bruce took their captain out.

Natasha snorted, and continues to glare at the two scientists, "One week, it has been one week since you two have taking Steve out! Do you know what he told me? Hmm! He said that during the date he never felt so lonely! Why is that hmm? Why would Steve feel lonely on a date you two took him on!"

Bruce intervened trying to defend his lover, "We didn't do anything, we ate dinner and started talking about the tower renovations and defense plans…", and stopped realizing what happened that night.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Oh yes because our dear captain knows all about science and defense mechanisms! When was the last time you guys got intimate hmm?"

Bruce blushed, and Tony scoffed, "I don't think that is any of your business, but me and Bruce were…"

"AGAIN! All I hear out of you is, Bruce and I, Me and Bruce! What about your other lover! Hmmm, I thought you guys cared about him? Why would you lead him on!? Why would you two hurt one of you friends like that? Why would you break his heart! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM BEFORE IT CAME TO THIS!"

Tony shook his head, "We…I didn't…we didn't know…he…he never came to us, he never told us?"

Natasha was livid, "Are you kidding me! How could you not know! How you could not know something wrong with you lover! How could you not see he was hurting! How could you not know that he was lonely when he spent his nights alone in your bed, or when he saw you two having sex, and didn't invite him! HOW COULD NOT KNOW HE LOVED YOU BOTH AND YOU REJECTED HIM. YOU TWO WERE SO ENAMORED WITH EACH OTHER, AND GIVING HIM FALSE HOPE THAT YOU CARED ABOUT HIM, THAT YOU HAVE BEEN BREAKING HIS HEART FOR THE PAST MONTH!"

Bruce started to shake. 'How…how could not have seen it….how could we have ignored him….ignored the most caring, thoughtful, pure, loving, wonderful man….even the hulk loved him….how', he looked up to see Tony having the same thoughts.

"He tried to tough it out, hoping you two would notice, hoping you two would say the words he heard you two say to each other, but not to him. You both don't deserve him!" Natasha spat out venomously. Clint still standing in the background glaring at the two scientists.

Bruce had tears in his eyes, as did Tony, they leaned on each other feeling the loss of their captain. "Where…where did he go Natasha? Please! We…we have to fix this!"

Natasha sighed, " I don't know…that's why I was knocked out, he didn't want me to tell you. What about your computer Stark? Jubi? Javi? Joni?

"JARVIS!"

"Yes, Master Stark? How may I assist you?"

"When did Steve leave and where did he go?"

"I'm sorry Master Stark, but Master Steve has forbidden me from telling you."

Tony glared at the ceiling, "WHAT! I don't care what he ordered you, I am ordering you know to tell me where he is!"

If computers could glare, "Yes, well Master Stark, it seem you have been doing a lot of uncaring haven't you."

Tony stopped, and the tears he was holding back started to trickle down his face, "JARVIS…please…please, tell me where he went…I…we need to fix this mistake please."

"I am sorry Master Stark, but I do not have the coordinates, or where Master Steve was heading too"

Bruce hugged Tony close, "Don't worry, we….we WILL find him, and make this right." Tony tucked his head into his necked and inhaled Bruce's scent, calming him somewhat.

Natasha and Clint nodded to each other. Natasha spoke, "We will help. As much as you two don't deserve it, he needs you and much as you two need him. So lets find our leader."

Clint chuckled trying to raise the mood, "Yeah…I mean how hard can it be to find a tall blonde man that dresses like the 40's!"

**TBC**

**Author note: sooo? What do you think? My 1****st**** fic so please be nice, constructive criticism welcomed. I know they are OC, but I wanted them that way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire: **

**Okie dokie! I sorry it took me so long to update. Family Emergency. Ok, I'm sorry about the last ch. There were soooo many mistakes haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did it would be slash central :P. SLASH SLASH SLASH! And bad grammer :P.**

Ch. 2

Clint was an idiot.

Apparently it is very hard to locat ft man, in Manhattan.

"How hard could it be, says Clint…No one in Manhattan wears 40s clothes, Clint says….My name is Clint and I think I am so smart and cool because I can shoot arrows…stupid"

Tony, was not pouting, sulking, or throwing a tantrum. He was THE Tony Stark and it just did not happen.

Bruce shook his head at he lover. "Tony, mumbling like that and calling Clint names is not going to help us get Steve back."

Said genius looked up sharply, "Shut up! I know that, but it makes me feel better."

"Wonderful, but how are we going to make Steve feel better hmm?"

Tony shook his head, and smiled ruefully at Bruce. "Hey I am supposed to be the genius!" He walked over and draped his arms around the other scientist, "But I am glad there is someone out there that can prove every once in a while that he is smarter then me."

Bruce shook his head and kissed Tony's neck, "We will find him Tony. I know it, and we will fix this." He gave Tony a chaste kiss, "Come on, lets go to bed, I am – I can't believe I'm saying this – I am tried of the lab, I want a real bed, and I want to be in the same bed that Steve was in. I will feel better, and so will the 'other guy', and so will you."

Tony chuckled, "That sounded creepy Bruce, but I get ya, lets blow this joint"

The two scientist entered the elevator leading up to their bedroom, both thinking about their sexy, and compassionate captain.

*DING*

As the entered they both stopped.

Their big bed, their big, lonely, disheveled bed. Even before Tony became apart of their threesome, he always had this extra king size bed. Tony never felt it was too big, it wasn't until he had to sleep in it alone, because Bruce and Steve went on a mission together.

In the middle of the bed, was a Captain size indention. Their pillows arranged, in a make shift nest, the sheets rumpled from constant tossing and turning. Tear stains splattered over one pillow.

Tony started…tear stains…"Oh god…Bruce…how…how could we have not seen it. We left him alone, for nearly 2 months."

Bruce hugged Tony tightly, "I don't know…"

Tony wrapped his arms around the other man, relishing in the comfort the man gave him. When a epiphany hit him…JARVIS. Tony pulled away from Bruce, "JARVIS!"

"Yes…Master Stark?" If Tony didn't know any better, that sounded very…VERY sarcastic for a computer.

"Yeah…can you please play all the security video of Steve in here and our interactions with him?"

Bruce cocked his head in confusion, "What are you doing Tony? What is that…?" Then it hit him, "Tony that's a great idea!"

"As you wish Master Stark"

Tony nodded, and grabbed Bruce's hand and led him to the bed. Both men stripped and snuggled together, both hugging Steve's pillow.

"Are you ready Master Stark?"

"Yes JARVIS, play the tapes"

Like magic, the video popped up in front of them on the bedroom tv.

And so both scientist, watched as they left their Captain alone. Both silently crying themselves as they watched their lover cry in loneliness, day after day. They watched as their lover's face crumpled in defeat as he watched Bruce and Tony make love and say the three words.

"_**Yeah, I slept ok, did you guys come to bed? I miss you both."**_

They watched as they completely ignored his indirect plea. "Oh Tony…he did tell us in a way. We were just to busy to see it." Tony nodded and continued to watch the videos, burying himself into Bruce's side. He watched as they forgot the date they set up with Steve, until two weeks later JARVIS happened to remind them.

"_**I apologize sirs, but did you two not schedule a date with Master Steve?"**_

_**Tony and Bruce look up in shock. **_

"_**Shit! Bruce we forgot….ok it's – " Tony looked down at his watch, "It is 4 o'clock, let's get ready, and then cook dinner. We should be done around 6:30"**_

_**Bruce nodded, "Come on let's hurry!"**_

Bruce shook his head, "I can't believe we forgot. Look at his face Tony, he was shocked and so happy."

Tony nodded, and watched as they ignored Steve in the dinner conversation, and ignored him while watching the movie. Tears making their way silently down his face.

Tony was sometimes considered an arrogant, egotistical jerk. But this takes the cake.

"JARVIS…please stop the tapes…I can't watch anymore."

The video's stopped, "Yes sir"

Tony turned into Bruce even more, cry on his shoulder. "Dammit! I know I can be a jerk, but I can't believe how big of jerk I really am!"

Bruce held onto Tony tight, "Shh…shh, Tony we both are to blame. We need to fix this, and we will. If we can't find him, we will just have to talk to him during the down time in the mission."

Tony snorted inelegantly, "That is if there is any down time…"

* * *

Bruce's eyes flashed green, "Hush! There will be, or we will make some down time, pretty sure Hulk will agree!"

The genius nodded and let his head rest on top of Bruce's heart. Letting the rhythmic beat lull him into slumber. His lasts thought before, sleep took him,

'I love you Steve'

** Brooklyn**

In a small and quaint house, lay Steve Rogers. Tossing and Turning in bed. Nightmares plaguing his mind.

"Bucky! No! I'm sorry….No Tony!...Bruce….NOO!"

With a gasp Steve woke up. His muscular chest heaving heavily, as he tried to regain his breath.

"Damn….I am so sick of this…uh…tears again. I don't know how much more of this I can take"

Steve looked over at his clock on his nightstand. The bright blue numbers reading 5:00 am. The handsome man sighed, "Guess I'll work out for a bit until breakfast time."

After Steve had left the tower, he left for his family home. After being unfrozen, and settled in, he tried to look for his family. Sure enough, Agent Coulson was already two steps ahead of him. The S.H.E.I.L.D agent had found his family's will, which left him the house in Brooklyn that he had grown up in. Even after getting together with Bruce and Tony, he kept the house. Just a little reminder of his time, and his loved one.

It had been two weeks and 4 days since he left the tower. And any hope that Steve had, that the two scientist really cared about him, all but died. If they really and truly wanted him to come back then they would've contacted him by now.

Steve grunted as he punched, the sand bag hanging in his garager. Slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"I cooked for them, I helped them get past their own trouble while putting my own aside. I waited for them *** punch * **I gave them a chance *** punch * **time *** punch* **after time ***PUNCH * **AFTER TIME!"

With a powerful strike, the sand bag sailed across room. Steve grunted, "Damn!...Coulsen is not going to be happy with me…that's the 25th sand bag I destroyed….oops"

Steve walked over to the abused bag, and hefted it over his shoulder and walked out to the dumpster. His next door neighbor watching him, "My goodness sonny! How in the world do you keep going through those bags! You need to start buying more quality ones! Those cheap things aren't lastin ya!"

Steve smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I know Mr. Waltsworth, sometimes I don't know my own strength. I just get really angry sometimes."

Mr. Waltsworth smiled understandingly, like a father would. "I know son, I just worry about you, I don't want you getting hurt! You are too nice of a young man to be that angry!"

Steve smiled gratefully, "Thanks for your concern, I will try to cool it, well I gotta run, nice chatting you!" Steve turned to walk back to check his front door, making sure it was locked before jogging down the street.

"STEVE!"

Steve stopped and turned around, after hearing his name, only to be crashed into.

"OOPHM!...oooowww….jesus…What the hell are you made of Steve…steel!"

Steve smiled down at the short brunette man that ran into him, "Sorry Peter, Superman is the one made of steel. I'm just tough compared to you, you wimp"

Peter looked up and pouted, "Hey! I am not a wimp! You are just a brute!"

The tall man just laughed, he always felt better when he talked to Peter. "So, Peter what did you want? Surely not cuddly in my arms like love sick dame?"

Peter was the first friend Steve made when he moved back to Brooklyn. They met, while Steve was on a run, when he saw some boys bullying Peter. To say the least those boys never returned to their area again.

Peter blushed, "I'm not a…what did you call me…dame?!"

Steve chuckled, "So you are saying you are cuddling in my arms and that you are love sick?" Again a cute blush spread across Peter's face.

'Now I see why Tony liked to make me or Bruce blush, it's kind of cute…damnit…I shouldn't have thought about them… now I'm sad again…'

Peter looked up, and saw Steve's face. "Are you ok? Are you thinking about your lover's again?"

Steve had eventually told Peter why he had moved back to Brooklyn, when he found out the reason Peter was being bullied was because he was gay.

"Yeah, but don't you worry about that. What was it that you needed?"

Again, the blush appeared "Well, some of my other friends invited me out to go clubbing with them, and I have a crush on one of them, but he won't give me the light of day so I…I…."

Steve raised a brow "You…"

Peter took a big breath "Iwantedtomakehimjealoussowil lyoubemydateforthenight?"

"…..What?...ask that again but slower Peter?"

Peter sighed, "I wanted to make him jealous so will you be my date tonight? I mean you don't have to since you just broke up with your lovers and all, and I know I'm not really good looking, and I would probably make you look and my crush won't even be remotely jealous, because I mean really? Like a guy like me can get a date with a guy like you – "

A large had covered Peter's mouth, "Peter! You're rambling, and to answer you first question, yes I will be your date for the night, and don't you worry about my problem, and you are good looking the guy must be a real idiot to not notice you."

Peter gave Steve a thousand watt smile, "THANK YOU! I will come by around 7pm to pick you up, we are going to a bar first to loosen up! OH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Before Steve could get a word in Peter ran back to his house. He shook his head and continued his run, debating on whether is was a good idea to agree.

The time for the date came by very quickly. Steve decided that if he wanted to help Peter's guy get jealous, he needed to dress to kill. A lot of people underestimate him. They assume that just because he was from 70 years in the past that he couldn't learn. ' And for some reason everyone assumed that I was not confident in my looks….er well I wasn't at first, but thanks to Howard I gain confidence, and sure I have the same morals as I did then, but I'm not dumb, it's not hard to understand the customs of this time…aaand it helped that Tony bought me my new clothes….NO! no…I will not think about them….This is Peter's night! Ok where is that Deep blue silk shirt that made Bruce Hulk out, because The Hulk thought looked good enough to squeeze to death'

Steve just buttoned the last button of his shirt when his doorbell rang signaling Peter's arrival.

"Come on in Peter!"

Steve heard his door open and close, as he started to descend his stairs he saw Peter facing away from him looking at some of his old pictures. Peter was dressed in a nice red cotton button down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with dark jeans that just accented his slim hips and pert bum, finished off with some black chucks and a red and blue necklace with a spider symbol.

'How this guy doesn't notice Peter is an idiot.'

"Hey Peter! I just need to grab my wallet and keys and then we can head out on my Harley."

"Ok Steve I will meet you out-" As the young man turned around, his sentence stopped and his jaw dropped in shock, and ogled Steve.

Steve was dressed in a navy blue silk short sleeve shirt, that accented his buff arms, and broad shoulders. Steve left the top 3 buttons open reveling the smooth hairless, silky and strong chest. The shirt rested right on top of his lean, and narrow waist. Black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, looked like it went of for miles as they hugged Steve's legs, and ending with simple black shoes. All in all, Steve Rogers was sex on two legs.

"You'll catch flies Peter. Hey you said you wanted to make your crush jealous."

Peter shook his head and smiled, "Yeah jealous enough to want me not die of blood loss from a nose bleed by looking at you! Alright! Let's go!"

Steve chuckled and Peter's enthusiasm. 'I'm so glad I met him, I at least have some sort of distraction…'

"Alright, Alright! Let's go, and here is your helmet"

As the two men arrived at the bar, Steve looked at Peter, "So what is the name of your crush anyway?" Steve opened the bar door for Peter

"Thanks, and his name is Cl – "

"Steve?!"

Steve looked up sharply, as he recognized the voice, "Clint?"

Peter looked between the two men confused, "You two know each other?"

Steve looked into the eyes of his comrade noticing the growing rage.

Steve heaved a great sigh, "Well Damn…"

* * *

**Sapphire: **

**Well!? Sorry for all the bad grammar and writing mistakes :P. So I got very tired of reading fics with Steve being this naïve, shy and not very confident guy. I never got that vibe from Steve Rogers/Cap. America. So I hope you like my Steve and Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming! :D**


End file.
